oddcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Panda Bri
Information Panda Bri is a psychopathic vlogger, "podcaster," ex-girlfriend to half of the special ed class, and whiner. She hates all of her ex-boyfriends, anyone who is not a conservative Christian, and all of her ex-boyfriend's girlfriends. She collaborates with multiple retards on her channel. LIfe Story Panda Bri was born in the cornfields of Indiana at an unknown time, but some scientists hypothesize that she has been alive since the dawn of time, seducing, killing, and eating various retarded/unhygienic men. It is also believed that she may be a human-looking fungus, or the American version of the Japanese ghost/demon Kuchisake-onna. 18 years ago, Panda Bri met Demon Frog, a goat-human hybrid that was a failed abortion, in a dumpster. She raised him and made him her slave. They are in love, but Panda Bri doesn't want to hurt their companionship. She then aligned herself with Midnight Shade, and later Shadow Knightwolf. Her entourage appears regularly in her videos. Panda BriBear and Oddcast Panda Bri started vlogging a little over a year ago. She made vlogs about Christianity, Obama being bad, her ex-boyfriends moving on, and other undecipherable nonsense. Starting in late-2014, she began featuring Demon Frog, Midnight Shade, and a few other retards in her videos. She would expand her channel to do gaming videos and Google Hangouts with her retarded friends and creeps she met on Google Plus. She now calls these hanouts the "Furcast." Nobody watches the Furcast. Jacob and Cory's favorite videos are her "covers," or butcherings, of various pop songs that Jacob foolishly attributes to Alanis Morrisette because he's dumb. The "Bad Blood" cover featured the knife that she uses to kill her ex-boyfriends. Jacob and Cory reviewed her videos in "Panda Bri," a second part to "Cody the Retard Returns." Following the episode, Cody The Retard made a diss track about Panda Bri, which was basically just a rehash of material from the Oddcast, as usual, but phrased it as a threat. Panda Bri then understandably blocked him. Trust us, Panda, he's a scary individual. Pew Review interviewed her on his channel, and she patched things up with Jacob. She appeared on two episodes of the Oddcast Podcast, but later trashed the show because she wasn't invited to any more episodes. In a call with Bri and Midnight Shades, she threatened to kill herself, so Jacob blacklisted her. Following her blacklisting, she journeyed to her homeland of Japan and was raped to death by thousands of neckbearded, autistic furries. As she died, she blamed Jacob for her death, despite the fact that he hasn't made videos in months. Trivia 1. Panda Bri is an incarnation of the goddess of whine, Taylor Swift. 2. Panda Bri has had six boyfriends, five of whom are retarded and one is actually an internet troll. 3. Her entourage follows her everywhere, but she has disagreements with Midnight Shade periodically because nobody can stand that guy. 4. We like to make fun of her, but she actually seems like a genuinely nice person who fell into the religious and conservative indoctrination trap. We hope she gets the help she desperately needs. 5. She spams videos all the time. About 2-3 a day. 6. She has released a few original songs, and a couple of them aren't that bad (they're still not good, though.) 7. Demon Frog refuses to shave his disgusting beard. 8. Midnight Shade is a pathological liar. You don't make money from 30 subscribers, you retard. 9. Shadow Knightwolf is the most retarded name you can possibly have. 10. Panda Bri has over 100 subs. More than twice as much as Jacob's old channel. He's totally not jealous or anything. Category:Browse Category:Bronies Category:Retards Category:Adversaries